Golden Sun's Game Mania
by Tri-Spira
Summary: The Golden Sun Cast discovers video games...! They play Soul Calibur, Paper Mario, and many others. Oddly enough, certain people always seem to win... T for games themselves, like Soul Calibur, and the characters.
1. SoulCalibur's Discovered!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any other mentioned games or characters. Or any of the franchises listed, like Nintendo or anything.

"Ha, like you're going to beat Sophitia!" Jenna cried with a fair amount of sarcasm, smashing a button.

"Nah, it's more like..." Piers thought, smirking. "...You won't beat Nightmare, Terror of Souls!" He smashed a few buttons, but his face changed to one of horror.

Jenna had managed to smash R and B at the same time, and had grabbed Nightmare--with her character, Sophitia, who was a greek woman. Nightmare was a man who was controlled by the Soul Edge, and he was in a very intimidating suit of armor; Piers was surprised at how Jenna hadn't flinched when he roared, "Give me your Soul!" when he'd hit Sophitia with his large sword.

But now Piers was horrified. Because Sophitia had jumped up... onto Nightmare's shoulders--and had herself stuck there, by using her knees to stay there. Her knees were around his neck, and then, as she gave a violent jerk, Piers winced.

That must've hurt. Then he gaped as Jenna smirked, pressing another button, A. "Heaven to Hell," the Mars Adept rang out. Piers gaped once again as Sophitia crouched forward--then flipped in midair, taking the bulky and heavy Nightmare along, armor and sword and all, with her.

She landed on the ground. No, not quite on the ground... But on Nightmare's neck, with him face-down on the ground. Piers' eyes darkened as he let his GameCube controller drop to the ground, defeated. He had been the unbeatable Nightmare! He'd practiced this game for countless months. And Jenna had picked up it only... yesterday. And she had already beaten him, with a GREEK WOMAN WHO SAID "SORRY" TOO OFTEN!

"Oh, hey. Jenna beat you?" Garet asked as he casually passed the window, and had paused to let his whole torso past the window to get a better look at the game.

"Yes." "And I whupped his butt pretty good, too," Jenna chortled, waving around her GameCube controller.

"Did she beat you with Heaven to Hell?" Garet asked.

"Yes." "It was pretty hilarious, since he used Nightmare!"

"You use Nightmare, too?" Garet exclaimed, amazed. "Jenna beat me using Sophitia, too...! And Sophitia is supposed to be tough to learn, but she picked up Sophitia just this morning!"

Piers froze. This morning?! He gulped. "Er. Who did she use yesterday?"

"Talim," Jenna exclaimed. "I was pretty good, and I'm still good, but I like Sophitia because it's just so fun to watch guys' characters succumb to the Heaven to Hell!"

And so they had found out: Jenna used Sophitia aganist male characters and Talim aganist female characters. Why? They didn't know.

Mia had come over to play, but Jenna had challenged her. Mia had, arrogantly(which was amazing for Piers and Garet, who were sidestand-bystanders), accepted.

Jenna had throughly beat her character, Taki, who was a ninja, with Talim, who was almost as swift as Taki but had chessey quotes such as "Talim, Talim, it's okay..." and "I am the wind." and "May the wind be with you."

Mia had gone into a depressed pose, until Garet pointed out that Mia was the weakest, and that Issac, when he came by, would beat Jenna.

Ivan then came over and asked Jenna to play with him, as seeing Mia, Garet, and Piers all refused to play.

"Okay," Jenna had accepted. And she had then proceeded to beat Ivan's character, Charade, who was a "wild card," one who would have a random weapon every turn. He ended up with a snake sword and Sophitia's own weapon, but he, too, succumbed to Sophitia's Heaven to Hell.

Ivan had gone to sit with Mia, Garet, and Piers.

Then Sheba came over and exclaimed that she'd like to give Jenna a good butt-whupping with her favorite, Ivy. Jenna accepted, then went to use Talim to use her Rising Wind--then her Monsoon Season on poor Ivy.

"Ouch," Sheba winced as Talim climbed over to Ivy's right arm, then yanked it, HARD, almost straight out of its socket, then Talim clambered over to Ivy's chest, using her throat as a seat as she beat away at Ivy's head with her elbow blades.

"Awesome," Jenna called. "That's my favorite thing to do with Talim; use Monsoon Season! It's awesome, isn't it!"

"No," Sheba whined as she crossed her arms.

Garet did a head-check, then grinned. "Well, Jenna, next is Issac!"

At that moment, the mentioned Venus Adept poked his head through the window. "...Whoa, what happened? Did you guys lose a bet?"

"No," Piers commented dully.

"We did lose, though," Mia commented, sounding as if she were going to cry.

"To who?" Issac asked.

Sheba didn't speak.

"Jenna," Ivan spoke up.

"With Sophitia and Talim," Garet added.

"Them? They're weak," Issac chortled. Jenna glared at him. "Oh, really?" she spat. "If they are, then come and battle me," she challenged him.

Garet shook his head; he knew it was a lost cause on Issac.

Then Issac proceeded to stay out of Talim's reach with his character, Seung Mi-na... "You coward, stop running!" Jenna input.

Then Issac smirked and pressed A and B at the same time, causing Seung Mia, a girl who wore korean-style(though he didn't know that) clothes, a pink shirt and a blue dress that began pretty early-on, with a large ribbon adorning it. She had her hair short, to begin spinning around her spear-headed staff and walking toward Talim, who was crouching.

However, Jenna had an evil grin on her face. Garet, Mia, Sheba, and Ivan all gulped...

Then Talim unleashed it. Monsoon Season. She ran at Seung Mi-na, and Garet mouthed "You're dead" to Issac just as Talim bowled over Seung Mi-na.

"I'm not," Issac mouthed to Garet just as Talim yanked on Seung Mi-na's arm, Jenna laughing uproariously all the while.

"Yes, you are," Garet mouthed as Talim made her seat on Seung Mi-na's neck.

"I am," Issac mouthed sadly as he watched Talim beat away at Seung Mi-na's head, the life points vanishing quickly.

"I win," Jenna cried, "Again! And you said she was weak!" "She is, you ducked!" "If I recall, I ducked only once!" Garet sighed. "It's true, Issac; we others were watching the whole time."

"What's going on?" Felix asked as he poked his head through the window. "Oh, you playing that game, Soul Calibur II?" he asked curiously. "Can I play, too?"

"Sure," Jenna said with a grin. She handed him Issac's Gamecube controller as the Venus Adept sulked off to join the two Mercury Adepts, two Jupiter Adepts, and the male Mars Adept.

Jenna pondered which character to pick. Then Felix chose Voldo. Jenna grinned evily... Then chose Cervantes.

"What?!" Mia screamed. "Why him?!" Garet called. "He's super hard to learn how to use," Issac pointed out. "Cool, we can beat her now!" Sheba exclaimed. "Yeah, and it'll be easy," Ivan smirked.

"So?" was Jenna's buttal to those remarks, and they turned to watch Voldo and Cervantes beat the crap out of each other.

Voldo climbed onto Cervantes, spinning around and around him. Jenna felt like she wanted to puke, and not just from Voldo's movements; he looked horrible, too. His eyes were covered, and his mouth was muffled, but his ears and nose were visible. He only made hissing sounds, and was the most flexible thing she'd ever seen.

Her guy, on the other hand, was bulky, in a pirate's outfit. Cervantes had two swords, one large and one small, both in his hands, his left raised overhead and his right down with the small sword, the right with the large.

He had blue skin and red eyes, and was apparently a ghost. She smirked.

"Watch out, she's gonna do something," Issac warned Felix. Felix nodded, then struck at Cervantes. Bad move. Jenna grinned as she pressed some buttons. Then Voldo's would-be screams if he could talk began.

First, Cervantes rolled onto his back, then kicked Voldo pretty far up into the air. Then Cervantes... disappeared. And reappeared next to Voldo, who was still in the air, and began beating at Voldo brutally, slashing at him with his swords repeatedly. Then, Voldo fell. And everyone(but Jenna) winced as Voldo hit the ground.

"Aww crap, I lost," Felix snarled, then swore loudly. "Ha!" Jenna said in amusement to the others. "Looks like I won!"

"She's wicked good, and now I'm scared of Cervantes," Sheba muttered. "Me, too," Ivan spoke up. "Me, three," Mia added. "Me, four," Issac intoned. "Me, five," Garet input. "Me, six," Piers whimpered. "Me, seven," Felix added. Jenna grinned at them, amused.


	2. SSBB: An unfair teamup!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this fanfic. I do not own any characters, games, or any books, or anything else that's mentioned expect for the fanfic itself.

"Piers," Jenna said innocently, grinning. He raised an eyebrow, and looked up from his book. His book was a stragety guide to Soul Calibur II; he was determined to become the best Astaroth player after he'd failed at Nightmare and Garet already used him.

"Yes?" the Mercury Adept asked Jenna. She grinned hugely. "Can I ask you which color you like better... red or blue?"

Piers raised his other eyebrow, and frowned. "Blue."

"Okay!" With that, Jenna grabbed his arm so he was forced to let go of his Soul Calibur guide, and dragged him to the room in which they kept the consoles.

"Come on, it's somewhere in here," Jenna muttered as she dug through the pile. They apparently had every game in existence in that room solely. Or, at least the ones Garet and Felix thought were good--they were the ones who brought the games.

Lately, Jenna had taken to playing them a lot, as if to beat everyone else for the fun of it... "Oh! Here it is!" Jenna withdrew from the pile with a WII. And a game in her other hand.

Piers' eyes widened. "How did Felix and Garet get ahold of a WII?! They're rare!" "Well, I kinda helped," Jenna said. "I went looking around, and since Felix and Garet were following me, they got to it first. Stupid them... I never knew Garet could move that fast."

He nodded, then sat down in front of the large-screen TV they had. It was strange technology to them, but they suspected it worked off Psyenergy.

"Okay, lemme hook up this," Jenna said with a chuckle. A few moments later, she'd gotten the WII to work and was handing Piers a wireless GameCube controller while she started up the game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Mia! Garet!" she cried, "It's starting! Come on, let's have teams! Me with Piers, you with Mia, Garet!"

Piers blinked. "And you're red, I and Piers are blue!" she went on.

Then Jenna turned to Piers, and grinned. "Don't worry, I already unlocked all of the characters. I'm really good with Pikachu, though!"

Piers frowned. "Pikachu... Isn't that a little, uh, wimpy electric mouse?" "Don't underestimate my Pikachu's power," Jenna retorted.

"Fine!" Piers snapped, then grinned as he looked through the characters. Some really appealed to him, like Bowser, Wolf, and... Squirtle.

He chose Squirtle, and Jenna grinned. "The cute team of Squirtle and Pikachu...! What'll that team be called?"

"Er, Squirtchu?"

That sent Mia, Garet, and Jenna into a torrent of laughter.

"Or Pikatle!"

"Stop it," Jenna said, and glanced at Garet's and Mia's characters. Mia had chosen Peach(typical), and Garet had chosen... Ganondorf. Jenna shuddered; he was pretty scary when he landed any of his attacks. Luckily, he was slow to make up for his brute force.

Jenna changed the match to a Team match rather than a For-All-match. She and Piers got blue, while Mia and Garet got red.

Piers and Garet were obivously pleased with the color choices.

Jenna's Pikachu now sported blue goggles, Piers' Squirtle now had a blue shell, Mia's Peach had a red dress, and Garet's Ganondorf looked rather like, well, as Jenna had said, a "Ganondork."

Then the Brawl began. "3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Jenna called out along with the game, then instantly launched Pikachu at Mia's Peach with her Pikachu's Skull Bash, Side+B.

Meanwhile, Piers, too, used Side+B, but it had a different effect--Squirtle popped into its shell and began wandering sideways towards Ganondorf, who simply jumped out of the way at Garet's flick of the control stick.

After a five-stock, hour-long match, Piers and Jenna were finally the victors. Piers had died before anyone had lost more than two stock, so Jenna was left to duel aganist Mia and Garet on her own. She still had five stock, though, and Mia and Garet had three each.

Jenna had sworn pretty loudly when Piers had fallen in battle, but he'd shrugged it off and leaned back, enjoying the battle. Near the end, Mia and Garet had been too afraid to go towards the still-five stock Pikachu with their one-stock Ganondorf and Peach, the Ganondorf with 186 damage done and the Peach with 144 done.

One Thunder, Skull Bash, or Smash attack would easily send them flying. Then Jenna saw her chance just as a Smash Ball appeared. She grinned evily. Piers, Garet, and Mia, by now, had figured out that, whenever Jenna grinned like that, someone was in trouble. Sheba wasn't as evil as the Mars Adept, because naturally, Jupiter's techniques didn't hurt as much as burning flesh.

Jenna grinned as she forced Pikachu to leap up on the Hyrule Temple Melee stage, then Thunder the Ball, gaining it just as Bowser and Peach both leapt for it. Mia and Garet let out horrified screams as they ran from the Pikachu's Volt Tackle, which was now following them--then Ganondorf leapt down into the area where KOS were hard to make. Peach kept running, and floated off the stage momentarily... Then leapt up with her umbrella, floating down slowly.

"COWARDS!" Jenna tried provoking them, then growled as she made the still Volt-Tackling Pikachu follow Ganondorf, shocking him. Garet tried to recover, but gaped. "Remind me," he whined, "to not ever pick Ganondorf if I try picking him," as Ganondorf fell down even after using the Up+B.

Peach was lucky, however, as the Pikachu neared her--and transformed back to normal. It had only 68 damage, but it had all of its five stock, and poor Peach now had 155; those shocks hurt. "You're gonna die," Jenna said evily to Mia before forcing Pikachu... to grab Peach, then do the Down+Throw.

Mia gaped at the screen; Peach had gone flying. Straight up. From a stupid Electric Mouse's down+throw. And Peach was now--Mia winced as Peach hit the front of the screen and fell down, koed.

"Yeah!" Jenna cheered as it came to the wins screen. Pikachu was sleeping, and Ivysaur(Piers hadn't bothered changing them, at all) was being patted by the PKMN Trainer.

Meanwhile, Peach and Ganondorf, in the background, were clapping.

Garet and Mia frowned, Mia looking incredibly close to crying and Garet looking in a very foul mood, as if he'd like to swear.

"She beat you with Pikachu, didn't she?" Issac asked. "Yeah..." "Well, watch out when she uses Jigglypuff or Lucario. Pikachu is actually her worst character." Jenna grinned sheepishly as Garet and Mia gaped at her, as did Piers. "Well, yeah... Actually, my best is Toon Link. Heh. I can survive a whole match without getting hurt at all."

"Wanna bet? You on one team, we three on the other," Piers commented. He winked at Mia and Garet. They nodded.

"That's not fair," Jenna muttered. "But fine!"

Jenna selected the red Toon Link, and Piers selected Wolf. Meanwhile, Mia selected Peach again, and Garet selected Bowser. This time, Piers', Mia's, and Garet's characters were blue; Garet was downcast about that.

Jenna smirked as the three headed for her... Then she pulled out a bomb, and began laughing manically as Toon Link leapt into the air and threw the bomb down at the three, who were all caught in the explosion. So began a flurry of bombs, arrows, boomerangs, sword thrusts, and grabs/throws.

After a long hour and a half, Mia, Garet, and Piers had refused to fight Jenna again.

"Well, sorry the cookie crumbles that way," Jenna commented with a shrug. "You'll eventually beat me at a game, though, I bet!" "Yeah, right," Garet sighed, while Piers went back to Jenna's side to rejoin her and help her beat up Mia and Garet. Well, more like sit back and watch...


	3. Jenna's and Piers's Battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following games or any of the following characters, such as Sonic, Golden Sun, or any of the characters themselves. Don't read any further if you don't like spoilers about Tales of Symphonia, Majora's Mask, or any other game, or Tales of The Abyss.

"You're cheating," Piers finally proclaimed to Jenna after a whole two days of the others getting their butts kicked by Jenna on multiple games. On Sonic Riders, Jenna used Wave and promptly beat them all.

On Tales of The Abyss, she always beat up the enemy pretty quickly before any of the others(yes, they had all the gadgets, even those that let you have four players on the PS2) could even hit it, even on the final boss, Van. She'd powered up Anise so much.

On Tales of Symphonia, it was the same, expect Jenna used Zelos(claiming that she liked him because he acted funny, but the others had their own idea of why she liked Zelos) to beat up even Mithos.

And finally, they'd been playing Mario: Power Tennis on the Gamecube. Jenna used Koopa, and Piers used Boo; Piers had just gotten his butt kicked by that stupid turtle.

"You're cheating," Piers claimed once again. "Am not!" Jenna said. "Prove it!" she went on, glaring at Piers. The two were now game-rivals and game-friends, since Piers was the only one who would play aganist Jenna.

And he was determined to find out how the heck she kept winning, even though she'd only just played some games recently; she was still a newbie at most of them and yet she picked up on them pretty quickly.

"Fine, I will," Piers screamed. "Go get your Pokemon Ruby and I'll go get my Pokemon Sapphire!"

He then put his gamecube controller down, scowling as he turned off the Gamecube. He then popped in Pokemon Colosseum, hooking up the connectors that would allow both Piers and Jenna to square-off aganist each other, while having their pokemon look 3-d.

It was a nifty thing, actually, that Piers liked; he liked seeing the pokemon(such as Groudon, who was scary because Jenna had him).

He waited for Jenna to return with her own red GBASP. He had his own shiny blue GBASP, which he'd already hooked up with his Sapphire in. His party was: Torrent, the Nidoking, Jenna(Yes, so they tended to name their pokemon after teammates; Jenna had her own pokemon named Piers) the Gardevoir, Gyorg(named after the fish on Majora's Mask) the Kyogre, Pearl the Clefable(his wild card for it knew Meternome), Sparky the Raichu(Jenna insulted him of being unoriginal with the poor thing's name), and Fluffy the Arcanine. Jenna had been amazed that he actually had a fire-element pokemon on his team.

He didn't know what Jenna's team was, but he was sure that she had that super-scary Groudon on her team; it always roasted his pokemon--literally. Stupid Drought ability, combined with that stupid Fire Blast...!

"Oh, hey, Jenna, you got it?" Piers asked as he heard footsteps, but he saw only Issac, who was playing his Pokemon Emerald. Everyone else had Pokemon Emerald; he and Jenna were the only ones with Sapphire and Ruby.

"Eh?" Issac looked up from his Emerald. "Oh, I'm not Jenna." "That's obivous," Piers muttered with sarcasm.

"I'm here," Jenna's voice called from behind Piers. He turned to glance at Jenna, then grinned. She was carrying her Red GBASP, and was obivously trying to decide which pokemon to have on her team.

Issac glanced at Piers from Jenna, then back to Piers. "She's battling you? Oh, I feel sorry for you." Then he walked off.

Soon, Piers and Jenna were battling each other.

Jenna's party consisted of her Banette, Piers(she claimed that he was just pretty strong, as strong as Piers; and she loved Banettes because they were cute), her Groudon, Goht(named, ironically, after the boss of Snowhead on Majora's Mask), a Steelix named Felix(which Felix didn't apprectiate, although she said it did resemble him, especially when he scowled), a Meganium called Mia(which she did not apprectiate either, and Jenna made the claim that it could heal itself), and two pokemon she hadn't revealed yet. Piers had the suspicion she was using them as wild cards.

"So," he said after Gyorg knocked out Goht(after a long battle of it using all its Bulk Ups and its Solarbeams which frightened Piers because he was afraid that it would ko poor Gyorg), "You ready to give up?" "I always fight to the death," Jenna snapped. "Okay! Piers, go!" she said. "Go where?" Piers asked. "Not you, my Banette!" "Ugh! Fine, then! Go, Jenna!" The Gardevoir and Walrein were now squared off aganist each other...

And Piers the Banette instantly knocked out Jenna, the Gardevoir, with a Shadow Ball. "Geez, something feels weird about this," Jenna admitted. "I agree," Piers commented as his own Gardevoir fainted, but he felt a wave of self-satisfaction even though it was his own pokemon that had fainted.

"Well, it's time to bring out Ivan!" Piers was expecting a Pidgetto, but he saw something else. Something that scared him. He shuddered as he sent out Pearl aganist Ivan, the Ariados. "Why have poor Ivan be an Ariados?" he asked Jenna. She just grinned mischeviously at him, then commented, "Next will probably be Alex..." "A Tentacruel?" "Nope!"

Then Pearl used Eruption--and Ivan used Protect. Piers' mouth fell open as Ivan ignored the Eruption and poor Pearl koed herself.

"Oh, yeah!" Jenna said with a laugh. "That's why I've got no pokemon with Meternome!"

Piers scowled at her as he sent out Sparky, and Jenna decided to return Ivan, trading out for Garet.

Piers' mouth fell open. "Whoa," he said. "A Milotic?!" "Yup!" "I want a Milotic!" "Well, I'll give you one of my other three, then..."

"You caught that many Feebases?!" "Nope!" "You caught two?!" "Nope! Just one, Alex!" "You breed them?! but how do you have a Ditto?" "Ask Issac." she grinned at Piers, then frowned. "Hmm. This could be a problem; Sparky's strong aganist poor Alex. Good thing my Milotic is male and your Raichu is female." She grinned evily.

Piers gulped, then his jaw dropped as Alex used Attract on poor Sparky.

Sparky was too infauted. "That happens with Mia," Piers commented. "I mean, the real Mia." He chuckled, amused.

"Yeah, I just never realized how ironic that was until now," Jenna mused, then grinned. "Okay... Alex! Now... Hyper Beam."

"WHAT?!" "Yup!"

And then poor Sparky was koed by the Hyper Beam, too infauted to do ANYTHING at all but stand around and drool at the Milotic.

Soon after, Alex was knocked out by Gyorg who Alex had switched out previously, and Gyorg proceeded to knock out Felix and Ivan until she brought out Mia. She smirked evily.

"Okay, Mia... Now..." Piers had a bad feeling; Gyorg was his last pokemon and Mia was Jenna's last pokemon. "...Toxic!" "Waterfall!" Mia took some damage, but Gyorg was poisoned. "Sunny Day!" "Rainy Day!" Unluckily, Gyorg was slower than Mia, so Mia's Sunny Day prevailed over the Rainy Day. "Synthesis!" "Aaargh! Waterfall again!" But Mia healed too fast.

Then, as Gyorg was nearing the red portion of his health thanks to the poisoning... "Ha. Mia. Solarbeam." Crap. The stupid Meganium's Sunny Day was still in effect, and Piers had spent a lot of the time making Gyorg Waterfall Mia... he immediately pressed Rainy Day, and the rain took effect. Unluckily, Mia was still in the almost-green yellows thanks to its Synthesis, and Gyorg had dropped down to Red thanks to the poisoning.

And then, the next turn after Gyorg used Waterfall, Mia used Solarbeam--and hit poor Gyorg, koing him. "Still think I'm cheating?" Jenna asked as the game told them not to turn off it or touch the memory card, nor the gbas.

"...No," Piers said, defeated. He sighed. "Are there any other games you want to try?"

"Yup!" Jenna grinned, and turned off the GameCube then ran off to find said games. Piers was glad that his plan had worked; he began creeping off--but a certain 'Steelix' stood in his way, arms crossed and scowling.

"Oh, crap. I have to play with her more, don't I?" "Yes, until she gets tired of the games," Felix replied, stony-solid.


	4. Biyomon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Palmon

Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own any games or characters from Digimon or Golden Sun; they are copyright to their creators! Same with anything else mentioned unless otherwise stated.

"Guys," Jenna told Ivan, Piers, and Felix with a huge grin on her face, "I got a new game today!"

"Really? Let's all play it, then," Ivan said. They'd forgiven Jenna for beating them at games when they'd successfully beaten her in Go Fish; apparently, she was bad at card games.

"What's it called?" Piers asked curiously.

"And what platform is it on?" Felix added.

"Digimon Rumble Arena 2," Jenna replied as she sat in front of the gamecube, now hooking up it, "And it's for the Gamecube, obivously!"

She grinned. "So who are you going to choose, guys?" "Well, I'll pick Patamon," Ivan commented as it went to the menu screen.

Jenna chose VS player mode, and grinned at the not-so-vast selection; they would have to unlock characters... "I'll pick Biyomon," she called and selected the pink bird, while Ivan picked Patamon, the winged orange pillow, as Felix had called the flying object once.

"I shall pick," Piers said in a rather formal tone, "Gomamon!"

"And I'll pick..." Felix frowned, thinking. "...Palmon!" Jenna chuckled. "Felix, are you sure?"

"Well, Palmon is a plant, no?" "Yes, but note the flower?" Ivan asked.

"So?" Felix replied, raising an eyebrow as he questioned his friend's and sister's sanity.

"Palmon," Piers said bluntly, "Is a female."

"What! But he digivolves into Togemon, and that's a wrestling guy...!"

"Just you wait," Jenna chimed in, "Until you reach the Ultimate Stage."

Felix grunted, then muttered, "Just choose the stupid stage already."

"Fine," Jenna grumbled and grinned as she selected an area called Lava River.

"Oh... Why is it always the fiery places?" Ivan complained.

"Shh," Jenna retorted, and Felix and Piers grinned.

Then their Digimon characters appeared on the screen, and Jenna smirked evily as she immediately made Biyomon go towards Palmon.

"Hey," Felix cried as Gomamon, Biyomon, and Patamon all ran towards Palmon, not striking each other, "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Jenna exclaimed. Ivan went on, "But all's fair in fighting!"

"Is not," Felix muttered savagely, then swore loudly as he made Palmon manveur out of the way so that Patamon's ears(or wings; no one was sure) hit Biyomon instead, and Gomamon began leaping after his plant-creature Digimon.

"Hey," Piers snapped at Felix, "stop being a coward and stop cursing like that!" Then he smashed some buttons, and Gomamon jumped into the air, then encased himself into a bubble, heading towards Palmon and smashing into the plant-dinosaur.

"Oh, yeah!" Jenna cried as Biyomon sent a green spiral of fire at Patamon, forcing the orange creature to back off.

Then... "I'm getting it," Jenna called as she spotted an egg-object that would allow whoever got it to digivolve to their next level instantly.

"No!" Ivan screamed, and forced Patamon to flap towards the egg-object.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but even though you're my sister," Felix called as he made Palmon jump towards the egg, "I can't allow you to digivolve to Birdramon; it's too scary!"

"No! I want to see what Ikkakumon's attacks are," Piers whined as he made Gomamon leap for the egg.

But in the end, it was Jenna that grabbed the egg, immediately digivolving into Birdramon. Jenna cheered, then grinned madly as she forced the now-pyromaniac-bird to fly towards Palmon.

"I'm going to toast your plant thing for that comment!" she growled to Felix, then Birdramon unleashed its Meteor Wing attack on Palmon, who was koed.

"Noooo!" Felix screamed, but grinned as Palmon re-spawned.

"Ah, and I set the timer for a whole fifteen minutes," Ivan said slyly.

Piers groaned, but Jenna grinned. And Felix's jaw dropped.

"Anyway, I'm going to rule!" Ivan said with a roar, and immediately drove Patamon towards one of the other eggs, grabbing it before Felix or Piers could even get Gomamon or Palmon to react.

"Yes!" Ivan called as Patamon digivolved to Angemon, and he smirked evily, using Hand of Fate immediately on Palmon, who was koed once again.

"Why," Felix whimpered, "Do you two have a grudge aganist me?"

"Well, because of that comment," Jenna muttered. "And because of... Well, how you acted before we saved Kraden and Jenna from you," Ivan added.

Piers blinked, then grinned as he snuck for some blue orbs left behind. He found he had enough energy to digivolve, so happily did so, immediately using Harpoon Torpedo on Birdramon. "Yes!" Piers called.

"You can do that?!" Felix said, grinning hugely.

"Yes, there are a few ways to digivolve," Jenna commented as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay, then!" Felix said, and tried pressing the button... But no results came.

"Your energy bar needs to be filled," Piers commented. "Maybe try getting some of those blue orbs?"

"Nah," Felix said, smirking as he guided Palmon towards a digivolving egg. He finally got it, and digivolved to Togemon, aiming a few jabs at Birdramon. He earned a Meteor Wing from the angry Jenna in reaction; and Piers and Ivan were now leaving Jenna alone while she hunted down Felix.

Eventually, after three minutes, another digivolution egg appeared--and Felix got it. Jenna, Ivan, and Piers all paused to look at Felix's reaction.

Because Togemon had digivolved... to Lilymon.

Felix's jaw was open, and he was twitching slightly. "W-Why," he whined, "Did I pick this girly digimon?!"

"We warned you," Ivan pointed out. "But you refused to listen," Jenna added. "So it's your fault," Piers finished.

"Next time," Felix sighed, "I'm picking Veemon..."

Jenna grumbled, then grinned as she realized her energy was full. Piers and Ivan glanced at each other, and gulped as Jenna activated the digivolving method.

Jenna smirked evily as Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon, and laughed evily as she made Garudamon fly for Ikkakumon and Angemon, but gaped as Ivan and Piers nodded, then activated their digivolving methods.

Angemon digivolved to MangaAngemon, and Ikkakumon digivolved straight to Zudomon; Piers immediately threw a Thor's Hammer at Jenna, while MangaAngemon struck at Jenna's character with his purple dagger.

Then another couple of minutes later, Ivan smirked evily. They were nearing the end... It was time to unleash his ULTIMATE TRUMP CARD! He waited until Garudamon, Zudomon, and Lilymon were all in range--then activated MangaAngemon's digivolution bar. Ivan, however, knew that his character couldn't digivolve any further, so instead, he used his ultimate move.

Grinning, Ivan watched MangaAngemon draw a circle in midair, which glowed purple then opened, revealing a golden-brownish gate--which promptly sucked Lilymon, Garudamon, and Zudomon all into it. Then it closed... And they were instantly koed just as the match ended, with MangaAngemon as the winner.

"Yeah!" Ivan cheered.

"How'd you do that?!" Felix demanded, while Jenna threw Ivan a very dirty glare. Piers, however, was marveling at how he had understood how to play the game so easily.

"Well, it's his ultimate attack," Ivan explained to Felix. "And it kos anyone instantly, no matter who it is." He grinned, amused. Later, he would get a faceful of flames, but it was worth it to beat Felix, Piers, and Jenna. Yup, worth it... And now they knew that, whenever he chose Patamon, they should run. Yup. Life was good for the Jupiter Adept.


End file.
